


Woman in love

by ms_awkward_cat



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Lol this is probably really bad, Rosa is cute, ahhhhh, i can’t sleep, i hope you enjoy, its cute, it’s the middle of the night and i haven’t proofread this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_awkward_cat/pseuds/ms_awkward_cat
Summary: Rosa leaves Gina a note telling her to come to Babylon, and there Gina becomes the happiest woman ever!





	Woman in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys like this. I am obsessed with dianetti and I really hope that i did this justice. Please leave kudos and comment your thoughts. Thanks xx

—Babylon 5mins—

Gina read the note on her desk and set down her coffee on some official looking papers. It wasn’t uncommon for Gina to come back from making herself a coffee and find a post it from Rosa on her desk. It was usually an invitation for an intense make out session or something more...

Three minutes later Gina made her way down to the secret bathroom. As she pulled the boxes from the doorway, Gina walked in on an unusual scene. Rosa was pacing up and down the bathroom fiddling with something in her hands and muttering to herself. Gina stood watching her girlfriend muttering to herself she caught some phrases, “just ask” “don’t overthink it” “you love her”. She wondered what was troubling the latina. 

“Hey Rosie, you ok?” 

“G- Gina, when did you get here?”

“Just now, why? What did you want, boo?”

“G, I- um I wanted to ask you something..” Rosa’s voice trailed off and she stared at her feet.

“Hey is everything ok, is something wrong?” 

Gina was slightly concerned because Rosa never stuttered and she most definitely never averted her eyes from the person she was talking to. In two steps Gina was standing in front of her girlfriend. She reached up a hand and cupped Rosa’s cheek. Then she pressed a light kiss on her lips before pulling away to study the taller girl’s face.

Gathering all her courage Rosa looked Gina in the eyes and started to speak, “G, you know how hard it can sometimes be for me to express my feelings.”

It wasn’t a question but Gina still nodded, wondering where this was leading. 

“And I try to hide my feelings from other people. But not with you. I feel as though I can really be myself around you and I never want that to end. I love you, Gina and I’ve been thinking about this for a while...”

“Thinking about what?” Gina cut in she realized how serious this was, Rosa was being totally honest with her. 

Rosa has never actually said I love you to Gina, she didn’t need too. Every time she smiled at Gina, brought her coffee, made her breakfast in bed Gina knew that Rosa was saying I love you in her own little way. She didn’t need to say the words out loud for Gina to know. 

Gina, on he other hand, told Rosa how much she loved her every morning and every night. At every chance she got she’d say the words to Rosa and she didn’t need a response. Gina knew these things were hard for Rosa to say and she accepted that. She loved her girlfriend more than she could ever say in words. Even more than she could express in dance. And that was enough but hearing Rosa admit her love for her melted her heart and she realized how much Rosa meant to her.

“Thinking about you, about us and our future.” 

Rosa was now staring intently into Gina’s eyes and she was clutch one of her hands. Gina’s heart quickened. She could almost hear it pounding against her chest.

“Gina Linetti, I love you more than I can say. You’re my everything and I can’t imagine living without waking up next to you everyday. I can’t imagine not being able to spend evenings cuddled up on the couch watching tv with you. I can’t imagine not dancing with you. I can’t imagine not being with you.”

Rosa breathed in deeply and exhaled before sinking to one knee. Reaching into her pocket, Rosa pulled out a small black box. She opened it slowly and revealed a sparkling diamond ring that perfectly embodied Gina. She stared up at the woman she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with and said: 

“Gina Linetti, will you marry me?”

Gina was speechless for a minute and then she laughed. She was laughing and nodding, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Yes, Rosa Diaz, I will marry you.”

That was all Gina could manage before she choked on her tears. 

Rosa quickly stood and placed the ring on Gina’s ring finger. She lifted her fiancée’s hand and kissed the ring. Then before Rosa could move, Gina flung herself at her and kissed Rosa. They kissed until there was no air left in their lungs anymore. 

When they broke apart each stared into the other’s eyes and smiled. Gina hugged Rosa and gave her one last, quick peck on the lips before stepping back and admiring her ring. 

“Wow you really must love me, this ring is beautiful!”

“I thought you’d like it.”

“Like it, I LOVE it! And I love you, Rosie.”

“I love you too, G.”

Gina walked over to the mirror to examine her make up, 

“Look at me, you’ve turned me into a crying mess! Thank god my makeup is water proof.”

“You look beautiful Gina.”

“So do you, my badass, leather jacket wearing fiancée.”

Rosa was standing behind Gina in the mirror watching her reapply her watermelon lip gloss her arms loosely circled around Gina’s waist, when she asked what they should tell the squad.

“What do you mean?” Asked Gina, who had moved onto mascara. 

“I mean, should we tell them about us? They are sure to get suspicious if you just walk into the bullpen wearing an engagement ring. Eyebrows will be raised and questions will be asked.”

Gina could sense Rosa working herself up and getting nervous about what the others might think. So she did what she knew would calm her down, she turned around so her back was to the sink and Gina leaned up to kiss her. 

“Babe it’s ok. If you don’t want anyone to know yet then I can always wear the ring on another finger and they won’t suspect anything. We can tell them in your own time if you’re not ready yet, there’s no rush.” 

Seemingly reassured by Gina’s words Rosa smiled and said, “I want them to know about us, I’m ready to tell them.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Rosa had never felt so happy as she did then and she trusted Gina and she loved the nine-nine like they were her family not that she’d ever let them know. She was ready. Nothing could go wrong with Gina at her side. And hey, who knows, maybe being more open is a good thing. 

They emerged into the bullpen half an hour later after a heated make out session and everyone stopped working to stare at them. 

“Where have you guys been for the past 32 minutes?” Jake asked checking the clock on the wall. 

Gina looked around and saw everyone’s eyes on them. She decided to speak quickly before Rosa got over whelmed and decided to back out. Before she answered Jake’s question Gina glances at Rosa to make sure she was still okay with coming out. Rosa gave a small nod and an even smaller smile that only Gina could see. And with Rosa’s approval, Gina outed them to the precinct.

“Well, if you must know Detective Diaz and I spent the last half hour in our secret bathroom making out and getting engaged ” 

The room erupted in confused shouts and cheers. Everyone had leaped out of their seats and made their way towards the couple. Apart from Hitchcock and Scully, who either didn’t know what was happening or didn’t care which suited Gina and Rosa. 

“Ok morons!” Rosa said calmly and everyone immediately shut up, none of them wanting to miss a word she said. “Linetti and I will allow you each two questions, but don’t make them gross or we won’t answer. Jake you can go first.”

Jake looked like he was about to burst, which was why Rosa picked him. She didn’t want to be forced to clean his insides from the ceiling today if he exploded . 

“How long have you been dating and why didn’t we know about this until now?” 

“We’ve been dating for a little over two years and none of you idiots know because you’re all rubbish cops, next,” answered Gina, smirking at the offended faces surrounding her as a result of her last comment.

“Ooh, I have a question,” said Amy, “who proposed to who and can we see the ring?”

“I proposed to Gina and here’s the ring,” Rosa said simply as she lifted up Gina’s hand. 

She had been subconsciously holding onto Gina’s hand but now she let go so that the others could see the ring properly. There were lots of oohs and ahhs from the onlookers as they saw the sparkling, stone on Gina’s hand.

“Any other questions,” asked Gina, drawing attention away from the ring so that she could reach down to hold Rosa’s hand again. Their hand fit perfectly together like puzzles pieces. Also Gina loved to feel Rosa close by radiating her warmth through the contact. 

“Yes, Terry has a question! Do you two have a possible date for the wedding yet? And will there be a gift list?” 

“Good questions Tear-bear. No we do not have a date yet because we literally just got engaged and you will all be sent the gift list along with the invitations.”

“What food do you two eat before sex and have you washed each other’s hair yet?” 

“Ew! Charles no. We aren’t answering that. Right, questions are closed now because of Charles’ disgusting entries,” Gina said turning away from the group. 

“But Scully and i still haven’t got to ask our questions yet,” Hitchcock said looking at Rosa and Gina.

Rosa was thankful that Gina pretended she hadn’t heard Hitchcock because she didn’t want to imagine what kind of awful questions they might as. 

At that moment, the door to Holt’s office opened 

“What is the meaning of this?” Holt said. 

All the excited squeals and shrieks must have caught his attention and he was now standing in the doorway to his office. 

“Well?”

“Gina and Rosa are engaged, the Dianetti ship has sailed, my heart is complete!” Charles squealed in his excited voice. 

Captain Holt raised his eyebrows at Charles’ remark but he brushed passed it. 

“Congratulations Gina and Detective Diaz. I believe this calls for celebratory drinks after work. Squad, meet at Shaw’s tonight at 6pm first round of drinks on me.” Holt said. 

As he turned back into his office Gina whispered to Rosa, “he’s smiling.” 

Rosa turned to Gina and kissed her quickly before leaving for her desk to try and fail to get some work done before the bar tonight. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Rosa couldn’t remember ever being so happy. She really love Gina and Gina lover her too!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhh they’re so cute together !!!! Please leave constructive criticism (I don’t care about spelling/ grammar though). Thanks for reading :):)


End file.
